Lemon Eyes
by unicornsince88
Summary: Bonnie moves to NYC to live with Caroline and Klaus; landing a position with the infamous Malachai Parker. Her first day is an interesting glimpse into just what kind of 'relationship' they will have...


This is one of the new fics I have, I am a tad sick right now but was still writing in between my headache pangs. *BASTARD*

I have a new fic coming called **Absolution** which my father is intensely excited about LOL I am making it an original as well;) I am updating **Undisclosed Desires** _*which I cannot wait til Containment starts/for footage to make a vid for it!*_ Yes, I make YouTube vids as well. Just ain't doing enough. LOL Of course, **You're Fucking Mine: Kai-High Club** , my sister will get that;) think about it... **AND TWISTED SERENDIPITY !**

 **Also I know you are here for Bonkai but I am writing two Eric/OC/Tris and then an Eris fic. Both AU cus I just have a MAD IMAGINATION. Sorry. ;D**

 **Little bit more bout this;)** You all know how much I love my 'human pieces' and I just can see Kai Parker quite comfortable in a skyscraper window, overlooking 'his' city. Not to mention, we all know how wonderfully defiant Miss Bonnie is and who doesn't love the tug of war between _Bonkai_?! I had to make Klaus and Kai BFF'S ! DUH. And I am indeed a Klaroliner so please, read on and I already have several chapters written...in my head LOL

 **|eNjOy|**

 **Chapter One:** _ **"Which Reason Would You Like First?"**_

* * *

"BONNIE!"

Bonnie popped one half lidded, hazel eye open, slowly blinking and glancing at her antique grandmother's clock in the corner of her room.

 **7:35 A.M.**

Her long chocolate strands of hair strewn across her lilac shaded pillow cases were suddenly yanked from under her; making her head drop to the mattress and lids fully widen.

"BONNIE SHIELA BENNETT! Wake the hell up!" Bonnie raised her heart shape face, a low grumble sounding through her clenched teeth as she fluttered her dark lengthy eyelashes, sitting up on her elbows as she pushed her shoulder length waves away from her face.

Caroline strolled over to the other side of the bed, still clad in her night clothes. She was a bit OCD, obsessive compulsive disorder; not diagnosed clinically although she would be afraid of being analyzed for it. Caroline was quite particular and Bonnie knew her friend couldn't help it, especially with her clothing, it had to match; even her pajamas.

Bonnie side-eyed Caroline, she was wearing magenta shorts with white hearts and a silk drawstring; paired with a matching white tank top. She had always been more of a morning person than Bonnie and knew she would have to be her built in alarm clock. They had talked about this all week prior to this morning.

"Did we forget what day it is?" Caroline tilted her head to the side, a smug grin painted on her lips as she crossed her arms over her tummy. Her gaze glancing around the room at the sketch book on the night table, the multiple art books on the floor and the pencils and shavings littering Bonnie's floor.

 _Up too late._

 _She is so damn difficult!_

"SHIT! I'm gonna be late!" Her body bounced off the body, catapulting her into Caroline; a mess of body parts as the two women tangled between the doorway of Bonnie's bedroom and the living room.

"First, try the bathroom, MAD MAX!" Caroline mumbled through multiple giggles as Bonnie was grasping for her footing.

"Dammit, I really need this job, Care!" Bonnie whined as she gathered her clothes on the dresser waddling into the bathroom after having stubbed her toe on the oak frame that bordered her room.

Caroline just smirked at her friend as she leaned against the wall of her bedroom, looking at her nails. She needed a manicure; desperately. Honestly, Bonnie didn't need to take this job if she didn't want to. She wanted Bonnie to be happy and had told her so but of course she insisted that she had to pull her weight even though Caroline said that she could wait until something came around that she absolutely wanted; not needed, although it was something to do with art just not exactly requiring her to use her knowledge or talent.

Klaus was the one who helped her land this job with Malachai Parker. Which made Caroline uneasy, since most of his friends weren't exactly the kindest or honest. They were manipulative business types and this particular one was dubbed "The Prince of Advertising". His name was synonymous with brash headlines in tabloids; mainly of for which hot model, actress or singer he was banging at the moment. He also had a reputation for being a bit particular and the eccentric. Caroline met him only once when he came back from Ireland; he had stayed there and lived for nearly a year and half, until abruptly coming back. But Klaus would have weekly dinners with him, they were very close.

It only mildly freaked Caroline out, well maybe more than mildly but Klaus assured her that Bonnie was in _semi-good_ hands and that he had already threatened him. And as much as Caroline didn't want to admit it, she had attached herself to one of those highly scrutinized and viciously desired men.

Caroline's wide, sky blue with shards of sea green irises, ignited at the site of her ringed finger; gently rubbing the pad of her thumb against the band of the vintage Diamond Edwardian engagement ring.

 _And damn do I love him._

Bonnie poked her head out of the bathroom, a bright orange towel snug around her frame. "When I get my first paycheck, I am taking you and Klaus out as a thank you!" a small appreciative smile tugged at her mouth as she nodded; her jade and umber orbs lightly watering.

Caroline knew that if she even tried to hug her she would only pull away, she wasn't a very touchy person; shying away from such things. Caroline's thoughts drifted to Ms. Sheila; Bonnie's grams but she diminished them.

 _Happy thoughts today._

"Of course! You owe us. Now get ready, Bonkadoodle." Bonnie flipped her middle finger to the brilliant blue eyed blonde as she disappeared into the bathroom; hearty laughs erupting from both as Caroline headed to the kitchen to prepare a lunch for Bonnie and a quick breakfast to take with her.

"Okay. Now you have everything with you right? Cus, Klaus said he is…" Caroline's voice trailed as her French manicured nail twirled a strand of golden, honey blonde hair around her finger; scanning Bonnie up and down from head to toe.

Bonnie's top was black and tight. Caroline picked out her outfit; as per Klaus's suggestion or rather his high recommendation if she didn't want her friend to see her lose her job; she needed to make a lasting impression. Niklaus knew how flaky Kai could be, even though he thought highly of the man; he still had his ill qualities.

Not unlike himself.

It was a black wrap top, the neckline plunging at the breasts and showing a classy amount of cleavage. Caroline paired it with a heather, curve hugging A-line skirt; black opaque thigh highs and velvet wrapped black 4 ¾ heels.

Bonnie really hated those. Caroline didn't know that she stuffed ballet flats into her peasant bag and had planned on changing into them as soon as she got to the office.

"I am not a Barbie doll." Bonnie popped an eyebrow, eye-balling her best friend as Caroline smirked at her comment. Sometimes Bonnie forgot just how beautiful she really was and Caroline knew this. It even made her a bit uneasy when her own husband would stare at her, even though she knows that he loves her.

"Well, you gotta dress for your job, so suck it up and deal with it!" Caroline shoved Bonnie's leather jacket into her arms as the wavy haired beauty grasped the handles to her matching leather purse and patchwork peasant bag.

 _Ugh, I hate that bag!_

 _Can she not be bringing that thing there?_

 _Nope. Can't have it all._

It was quite warm out, nearing the end of June, so Bonnie thought she would just bring the coat in case it got cold later on. She lay it over her arm, looking up at Caroline, "So have you met this guy? I mean I am going to be his personal assistant, Klaus hasn't told me shit about him besides that he is-"Bonnie peered downward, her gaze skimming her wardrobe; "Well, that he is particular about how people dress. Which by the way is messed up." Her index finger was waggling in the air.

Caroline shook her head, realizing that Bonnie didn't even understand why Klaus wanted Caroline to dress her.

"I can't believe you have never even seen the guy, I mean he has been on magazine covers, Men's Health just last month. Hello? Do you even look up from your sketch book? Or take off your ear phones?" Caroline knitted her brows together, as Bonnie rolled her eyes and gestured her just how much she cared.

"I don't read that dumb shit, I don't have anything but Facebook and I don't even go on it anymore. So, no. Not really." Bonnie bit at her bottom lip, casting her hazel irises to the side and down. "I am gonna suck at this job."

"Bonnie, its 8:15, go meet your new boss, I'm sure it will be fine."

 _I don't even believe that._

 _Klaus! No sex for…however long I can hold off._

Bonnie sighed heavily, a brisk smile finding her features and then waning. Caroline brushed her fingers, holding them and hesitatingly releasing them as Bonnie exited their apartment.

Gazing at the closed door she suddenly heard her phone go off. It was the notification alert for her fiancé. She loved referring to him as that, every chance she could. Until he would become her husband that is.

 _ **MY Fiancé**_ **: (212-838-0311)**

 **Good Morning, Love xx**

 **I love you and miss you.**

 **By the way, there is a bit more**

 **To Parker's PA position**

 **;)**

 **Will explain more, lunch?**

* * *

"Malachai Parker." Hands clasped in front of her with her patch work peasant bag, purse and leather jacket now on; it was freezing in the building as she stood in front of a woman's desk.

The woman seemed to be observing her attentively, for what she wasn't sure but her stomach began to growl which the dirty blonde picked up immediately; snapping her gaze to her tummy.

 _Thank god Caroline gave me that blueberry muffin!_

"Mr. Parker isn't accepting any meetings at the moment, is he expecting you? Nothing is scheduled." Her waist length hair flowed over her tan and tone arms as she punched keys on the computer in front of her. Her russet colored irises searching the screen; lids lined with thick black liquid liner and a mix of silver and a metallic olive green eyeshadow. Her lush black lashes fluttered slowly; making Bonnie envious but never jealous. She admired beautiful women. Only felt a bit inadequate.

 _She is so beautiful._

 _Damn._

Bonnie tugged at her shirt, then straightened her skirt. "I'm his new PA…his personal assistant." Her voice was a tad shaky; just realizing why Klaus wanted Caroline to help her dress. It wasn't any stipulation of her boss. Klaus was trying to help her so she wouldn't feel this way.

 _Aww._

The highlighted blonde's eyes widened at her comment, "Oh, you're his new personal assistant?" She bit at her bottom lip, dropping her gaze at her tangled fingers that lay upon her desk. Bonnie furrowed her brow, then noticed her name plate; Lexi Branson.

"I am, Lexi-"Bonnie tapped the name plate, with an anxious grin, attempting to shift the awkward exchange as well as avoid being anymore late than she already was. It was already 8:55. She had five minutes.

 _Awesome._

" _ **Where the HELL IS THE NEW PA?!"**_ A deep booming bass voice came over a small speaker on the corner of Lexi's desk as she jumped slightly, biting her deep mauve tinted bottom lip as she pressed down on a button that Bonnie figured was allowing her to speak.

Bonnie's delicate hand rose to her glossed lips as her irises darted between the woman and the speaker.

"She's right here sir, I'll send her in?" Lexi's voice was timorous and held a rasp to it as she held a couple of nude polished fingers over the button, hovering and waiting for a response from Bonnie's new boss; Malachai Parker.

 _He sounds delightful._

Her nails were long; almost too long, making a 'clack' each time she used them when she typed or pressed the switch for the speaker.

" _ **Lexi…come here."**_

Immediately Lexi burst upward from her chair as if her ass were on fire, making Bonnie step back a few steps. His voice came out silky and indulgent; a drastic contrast with the previous. Bonnie twisted as Lexi reapplied her mauve stain, dabbing her lips together and then placing a quick pat on Bonnie's forearm.

"He'll be with you in one moment or well, just go eat, you really sound like you need to." Lexi padded her arm briskly this time as she sauntered; swaying her curvy hips over to the large double doorway just a few feet in front of them, watching as she easily disappeared and hearing the same voice from the speaker box; _his_ voice.

"You sounded _too_ delicious..."

Bonnie grimaced, scrunching her nose and raising her hands in the air as she whirled around to go to look for the kitchenette.

 _Disgusting pig._

 _I have a pig for a boss._

 _FUCKING GREAT._

* * *

It didn't take long for her to travel down the hall, her tiny palm wrapping around the arch of the doorway and her heart shaped face peeking through.

It looked like a private kitchen, with the counter-top stacked to capacity with shiny metals and flat black; an abundance of appliances. There was a Keurig, a glass door refrigerator, and a gas range stove, among other elaborate and expensive machines.

"Looks like Klaus's mansion." Bonnie snorted to herself as she made her way to the tall bar table, the black glass and purple dahlia in the vase catching her eye. "Well that is different."

 _Best thing about this place._

She pulled herself up onto the matching bar stool, its generous leather cushioned seat meeting her approval. Reaching into her bag that she knew Caroline absolutely abhorred, she smirked to herself; rummaging around and finding her baggy with her muffin inside.

 **9:33 A.M.**

She was done with her blueberry muffin. And still sitting in this ridiculously lavish kitchen. Bonnie huffed, rolling her neck as she silently cursed Klaus and his 'brilliant' idea.

 _And now I see why Caroline gets mad at him._

Her gaze was fixed on the deep midnight purple dahlia, the stripes of white almost transfixing as it sprouted up the petals. Her diversion didn't last long though, as Bonnie's jade and chocolate orbs snapped to the tapping of heels on the silver slate flooring.

 _Oh, easy…scratches._

Her dark and lengthy lashes flitted as she heaved her mind from her thoughts, focusing her attention to the woman approaching her; rich charcoal locks, thick waves rolling towards her square shaped face with piercing icy blue and turquoise irises.

"I'm guessing you are Ms. Bennett?" She tucked her perfectly manicured nails in her fitted, ankle cropped dress pants. The black, three quarter dress jacket matching them, with the crimson bodice hugging her womanly curves. Bonnie could see she was older but certainly took care of herself; full of poise and compassion.

She sat up, brushing the crumbs from her hands and holding out her palm as the woman smiled at her, "Yes, and its miss which you can call me Bonnie."

 _Firm handshake, Bonnie._

 _Remember what Klaus said, they like that._

"Well, Bonnie it's very nice to meet you, I'm Josette but you can call me Jo." Josette's handshake wasn't firm, it was soft; in contrast with her appearance to Bonnie's surprise. "You'll have to excuse my brother, he tends to get distracted and over book and then calls me to take care of it." Jo cocked her head to the side, lifted a thick brow as her lips lifted on the opposite side.

Bonnie began to follow her out of the grand kitchen, rolling her eyes at this childish man; did she really want to work for him?

 _Nope._

"You work here as well, I mean what is that you do? I mean, sorry that sounds rude." Bonnie was stretching for the woman, as she was struggling to keep up with her; walking down the hallway; passing several busying people with large poster boards in their hands, color swatches, iPads, and wires coming out of every which way. She was trying her best not to bump into them but they weren't even paying attention to her. Most were shouting and walking with their eyes on their work or on each other but her although they did stop to greet Josette; she would nod to them.

Jo paused a moment realizing Bonnie's predicament. Once she was in step with the much taller woman, she was able to tell her there were three parts of the company. Kai ran the one; Art department. She ran the finance department and their other brother Luke ran the legal department.

"Carrie, hold my calls until I am finished with Miss Be-"The brunette glanced back at Bonnie smirking, "with Bonnie. Oh unless it's Mr. Goodell! I've got him right where I want him, just one more meeting with Kai." Jo winked at the young woman; her plump lips brightening into a wide beam and spreading to her wide and bright oceanic orbs.

Bonnie glanced at her name plate; Carrie Bradshaw.

 _Cute._

"Of course, Jo." A soft giggle followed as she gave a tiny wave to Bonnie.

 _I like her._

 _You're cool._

 _Approve._

Jo's office was massive and had a sofa and a stylish bathroom which she could see because the door was open although she realized she was far too curious and it seemed to always get her in trouble.

Her boss's sister motioned to an extravagant chair, the fabric a dark tinted burgundy with silver embellishments. Carefully sitting and placing her hands in her lap, she turned her attention towards the relaxed woman.

"Okay, so I'm assuming that Klaus has told you everything? The conditions and such?" Jo propped her arm on her cherry wood desk; placing her fingertips on her cheeks as she crossed her legs. There were several picture frames scattered on the layered table. Bonnie assumed Jo's children, two older ones in their teens and a little girl with lush dark ringlets; her tiny arms wrapped around the neck of an extremely handsome younger man, his intense silver with sparks of oceanic blue captivating her. His wide smile was just as entrancing; she tore her gape from the snapshot. A little mini version of him but must be the older ones were from a previous marriage.

 _Jo is a cougar, you go girl._

 _He is far too good looking. Wow._

Josette was glancing at papers, Bonnie assumed was her contract which Niklaus had told her she would need to sign.

"He told me that I would need to sign a disclosure statement, because of you all being in the media and such; as well as being on call basically twenty four, seven." Bonnie pursed her lips, searching her thoughts for more, really she wanted to know if there was a position open in the art department besides being his slave but Klaus did say this would open up substantial doors.

 _Suck it up, Bonnie._

Josette snickered at her comment, creeping her eyes upwards from the desk and biting her bottom lip. She began squinting at her, Bonnie wasn't sure this was a good thing.

"Is there a problem?" Bonnie pursed her lips to the side, slanting her head to the side slightly.

Jo sat back in her chair, inhaling deeply, "My brother requires his P.A.'s to live with him."

Bonnie's mouth dropped at the corners, her eyes widened as her shoulders slumped.

She wanted to scream.

 _Who the fuck does that?_

* * *

"I AM GONNA PUNCH YOU WHEN I GET HOME!"

"What? What happened?" Klaus chuckled into the receiver of the phone, he obviously had her on speaker; she could hear herself echoing.

"Bon? _Bonkadoodle_ , what wrong?" Caroline's soft voice spread over her raging thoughts as Bonnie sat on the edge of the water fountain outside of Parker Advertising INC. Tapping the tip of her heels together and slumping her shoulders as she noticed a blonde haired man glancing at her; flashing her an earnest smile.

Bonnie only managed a curt smile.

 _Sorry buddy, I'm miserable._

"Why didn't you tell me that he wants me to _live_ with him, Klaus?!" She began searching in her purse for gum, only finding tictacs; she was hungry again.

Klaus was laughing… _again_.

 _Douche._

"Bonnie, love. I did tell you that. Remember when I brought you ladies my distinctive blend from my vineyard?" Caroline was in the background muttering that they got so drunk that night and were watching Labyrinth over and over.

Then dancing to David Bowie and then dressing up like him.

 _It's not weird._

"You did say that it was okay, that you were completely cool with it…but I think we were too drunk." Caroline's voice trailed, Bonnie could tell that Klaus was more than likely giving her a 'look'.

"It's normal to have a P.A. live with you, especially someone like him."

Bonnie huffed, her attention being averted by the staring blonde haired man once more. He moved closer; his shoulder length hair tucked behind his ear and he was clad in a three piece suit.

"Well it's weird…" She narrowed her eyes at the man as he did the same to her his pale blue eyes only on her face.

 _Creeping me out guy._

"Bon, for heaven's sake I wouldn't let you live with this man if I didn't trust him. Take the damn job…I was actually quite astonished he said yes." His voice was filled with surprise making Bonnie furrow her brows at her cell phone as more people began to gather around the water fountain.

"Well he couldn't even meet me himself, instead I met his sister, Josette while he bent his secretary over his desk, _real_ classy." Bonnie stood to her heeled feet, silently whining at the ache in them.

 _How do women wear them for hours?_

"He what?" She could hear typing and a phone ringing then his office door closing.

"Oh _nothing_! Where did Care go?" Bonnie snatched up her things, shoving her leather jacket into her patchwork bag; the temperature had increased but she knew it was cold in the building.

"I'm back, had to pee! I feel like it's all the time. Oh hush you, I am pretty sure you are all too familiar with my vagina!"

 _Kissing sounds._

 _Lovely._

Bonnie shook her head, scrunching her petite nose but smirking at her favorite couple, "And on that note, I will talk to you guys later!"

"Mmm, go back and tell him you want the job! Bye!"

"Yes, love you, Bonkadoodle!"

Bonnie padded the end notification on her screen, cranking her neck to search her surroundings for the man that was so interested in her but he was nowhere to be found.

 _Not weird at ALL._

"Ugh, let's go meet my new roomie or fellow mansion dweller." Her olive and umber swirling irises darted backward as she started painstakingly strolling back into Parker Advertising INC.

* * *

Caroline propped herself on the antique desk, slightly scraping the back buttons of her jeans and lifting her brows at her boyfriend.

 _He was her boyfriend right now._

"Caroline, this is a hand crafted Antique English Carved Walnut Pedestal desk, from the 19th century! It cannot withstand your hissy fits! You _know_ how long it took me convince the owner to sell it to me." Klaus's growl turning into a whine as his shifting slate grey gaze glancing over and lifting her hips to check his 'priceless' item. Her similar orbs catching his one honey colored slice going through his iris.

"It is not funny, Caroline. You are lucky there are not any grazes." Klaus rose from his seated position, sidling himself between her legs as he cocked a dark blonde eyebrow at her, tracing his full lips with his tongue. His palms settling upon her white skinny jeans; her thighs growing warm from his touch. A vivid smirk stretched across both of their faces.

Caroline's hazel orbs squinted as she rested her pastel pink, sweater clad arms on his shoulders. He had already shed his jacket and she was chilly. He was always so warm, and had to have the air condition on twenty four; seven.

 _Good thing he was warm and shared._

 _You're supposed to be mad, Caroline._

 _Mad face._

"You aren't going to stay mad so I don't even know why you bother." Klaus held his finger under her chin, pulling her closer to his face, his charismatic, English accent filing her senses.

 _Dammit._

"Ughhh! Fine!" Caroline tilted her head back slightly but snapped it forward once she felt Klaus nip at her chin. "Stop! I need to make sure that Bonnie is okay and you're not very reassuring!" Klaus rolled his eyes to the side, and then rubbed his stubble on her cheek in retaliation. "Niklaus…" Caroline began to giggle, faltering in her posture as he tugged at her bottom lip, wrapping his arm around her lower waist and making sure to lift her from the aged desk; pulling her to his white button up chest. Caroline began to thread her fingers under his suspenders.

A dull beep from an extension on the phone sounded, "Mr. Mikaelson? You have a call from Josette Parker-Saltzman, on line four." The dainty voice paused a moment but added. "Sorry Sir and Miss Caroline." She didn't falter but sounded sincere.

Klaus dropped his forehead on Caroline's shoulder with a growl. Tapping his call out button, Caroline bit her lip; clasping his chin between her finger and thumb then mouthing 'be nice'. Klaus only widened his eyes.

She knew that the young girl was very good at her job and did both, reception and his personal assistant.

 _Thank god, he didn't require she live with him._

Klaus bit back his frustration as much as he could, his paling blue to slate green eyes completely focused on Caroline. "Thank you, Davina."

"And it's just Caroline, thank you Davina!" Caroline popped her index finger to her bottom pout, dragging it a bit as Niklaus shook his head, a grin showing his perfectly straight teeth; he tapped the button, releasing it.

"Stop trying to bond with her."

"No, you can be miserable with her all you want, but she is a working girl just like me." The same index finger jabbed into his chest as her nose scrunched. "Is that Jo, as in Jo, his sister?"

Klaus held his finger to his pert pout, his eyes dancing with amusement at Caroline's child-like disappointment to him not answering her.

 _She's getting bored._

 _How can you get bored taking care of kindergartners?_

 _God, I love her._

"Jo?" He put the receiver down, turning the speaker on and once again shushed his fiancé.

"Hey Nik. Hi Caroline." Josette's voice echoed through his office, reverberating off the vintage claret colored walls.

"Oh! Hey! It is you." Caroline's toothy grin was beaming, her dimples deep in her plump cheeks as Klaus chuckled.

"Let me guess, Davina?" Caroline kneed him, nearly in his crotch; his eyes scolding her but his hand sinking into her waist, playfully.

"She's efficient, Nik. Be proud." Caroline always liked Jo, she was a woman's woman and would put each of these boys in their place without hesitation.

 _I adore her._

 _And yeah, hubby! Be proud._

 _I said hubby…_

"You're girl didn't take it. You didn't tell her about Kai's terms?" Klaus began walking around his desk, his two fingers running along the border of the desk. Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, observing him carefully. She actually enjoyed watching him in this work environment; his domain.

"I did tell her, if you hadn't noticed Bonnie is entirely self-assured and headstrong, almost intransigent." She could see him grit his teeth as his hands had found his dress pants pockets. Caroline fought the laugh that was bubbling up in her; that is what she loved about her spirited best friend.

Jo sighed on the other end; "That I could tell and I truly like about her. He needs that, quite honestly." Caroline scrunched her brow, intent on the exchange between the two of them.

"I know, especially since…I mean how many has he fired? Two, three in the last year? He just keeps telling me they can't keep up with his schedule. Obviously, working from a different country can have its difficulties, I'm positive." Klaus lifted his fingers to his chin, seeming to be in deep thought.

Caroline cleared her throat, making Klaus dart his eyes at the highlighted blonde; his hardened orbs softening, nodding at her to chime in.

"I know Bonnie and she just called. She said that she was pretty sure he had pulled his secretary in to…" Caroline heard Jo snort, realizing that Bonnie was far too honest not to leave that out. "Well, we have been best friends since we were five and she is too proud and unwilling to be unemployed anymore. At this point, she's willing to sacrifice what she wants for what she needs. She will be back."

Klaus's lips lifted into a passionate beam, gaping at his soon to be wife. He defied his mother when she said that Caroline wasn't worthy of their last name or her son; telling her that she would never speak to or of his wife in that manner again.

The truth was, Caroline was commendable of so much more…more than he could possibly give. More than money could ever buy but she wanted him despite it.

She hadn't even notice him gazing at her but that's what he loved most; those moments when he could sear the memory of her into his mind, in those candid and exquisite snapshots.

"Well, I know that Kai has been through a lot and has a hell of a reputation but regardless of my brother's eccentric outlook on life; he is a good man and she is in good hands…well I will at least see to it." Jo snickered at her own words.

Klaus clasped his hands together; pressing his lips in a questioning way at Caroline.

She hesitantly nodded back and forth. They weren't exactly the most comforting words but she had met Kai that once and he wasn't like the tabloids had made him out to be. Although he did hold a certain intensity; Caroline would admit he was insanely sexy and handsome.

 _Killer smile._

 _Possibly stared too long._

Which she got an earful from Klaus for an entire week. Apparently going to boarding school and Harvard University together, inspired some competitiveness between the two, especially when it came to the opposite sex.

Klaus _then_ got an earful from her.

For a month.

"I also told him Miss Bennett was _off limits_ , so it shouldn't be a problem." Caroline tilted her head at the Niklaus who had a smug and cocky sneer stretched across his features. Ironically, he could be so devilish but his appearance was quite angelic. His soft curls, tamed by a fair amount of hair gel. He kept it cropped so he didn't have to put much in but she loved to run her fingers through them; so envious of the ringlets.

"Right, because he always listens." Josette laughed, as people could be heard in the background. Caroline watched his features droop.

 _Ha!_

Caroline's cerulean irises widened the corners of her mouth beginning to tug upward in an excited smirk and her hands crashing together.

They were stopped though, by one Niklaus Mikaelson. His eye's narrowed as he strolled closer to her, lazily shaking his head at her.

"Not this time, not after Freya. I will kill him. Bonnie is like a little sister, which I had to keep after Rebekah." Klaus dizzyingly shook his head as Caroline parted her lips to question this juicy gossip, only for him to hold a finger up to her. Caroline, inciting a hiss from her. He only squinted one eye at her, spanking the air.

 _He's insufferable._

 _And sexy but he isn't getting any…dammit._

Caroline carefully removed herself from his precious desk, finding her white leather Vera Wang purse. She was very proud of herself, scoring it on sale even though Klaus's sister, Rebekah, insisted that she buy her one from the new collection.

Which she did anyway.

 _Ah, rich people._

"Oh god, I almost forgot that! Which also reminds me I needed to call her about a play date with the kids." Josette's phone was ringing incessantly as multiple voices were on and off the speaker, asking about quotes and where certain deals stood. She would occasionally shush them and then apologize.

Klaus went to his computer, his stormy irises flitting over the screen, "Shit, love I have that meeting in 20 minutes, want me to take you up town, Bekah was asking about wedding stuff?" He shifted back and forth, twirling in the chair with a mischievous grin.

" _Aww_ Caroline, good luck with that. I'll have to get going, Mr. Tadashi is here." Her voice dropped to a whisper, amusement laced throughout. "I think Kai had a little help from Lexi to get him in here. Pervert has a thing for her, Kai can't stand him."

Caroline grimaced as she tucked a piece of spearmint gum in her mouth. She wasn't sure how they could work with these types of people.

 _I will stick with my little innocent babies._

"He is a complete Neanderthal, my firm represented him only for a short while and then I told him to piss off. Elijah wanted to kill him and almost did when he found him using our business credit card at a gentlemen's club." Klaus ran his finger over his fleshy lips, a wicked leer flashing at Caroline as she gathered her long, blonde tresses into a messy bun.

"Gross." She popped back up, scrunching her nose. "Bye, Jo! I'm sure I will see you at some point and soon."

Klaus stood from his seat, pushing it back and snatching at his jacket. Josette's voice was distracted but sincere, "Yes, I would love to be more involved with the planning since your husband to be is like a twin of my brother. It's almost scary, think you're in the wrong family Nik? I'll talk to you guys soon."

The call ended as Klaus slid his jacket onto his lean, muscular arms; sliding his phone into his jacket pocket, turning off his monitor to his computer and closing his laptop. Caroline followed with her eyes, slowly placing one hand on her hip; the other concealing a square object.

"Oh dear god, what now Caroline?" He paused in front of her, slanting his head as she traced over his features, realizing he needed to trim his goatee and needed a haircut. He had been working far too much.

"You did not tell her about the living arrangements. Ahem!" Caroline brought her phone to his face as he jerked back, reading the text that he sent first thing in the morning. It was his habitual 'Good Morning' message, he couldn't go without saying it, which he received much criticism from his brothers and 'Awes' from his sisters.

Kai would had plenty to say about his relationship as well.

He also realized that his guilty conscience had indeed gotten the best of him. These two women had managed to worm their way into his heart; it was highly irritating.

"Well, I corrected it, didn't I?" Niklaus's palm found the small her back, his finger circling into the loop of her jeans as she tried to protest.

 _Meeting…_

 _10 minutes._

"Sweetheart, I am never late, you know this." Caroline grumbled as she grasped her pursed from the sofa near the door, him still latched onto her and opening the one side of the door. He couldn't help the brief thought of his best friend's own office, looking highly similar to his own. Jo was right, Kai was like his brother as much as he knew he could be intolerable at times; he also knew he was a good man, brimming on great.

Hopefully Bonnie would see that.

* * *

His wide muscular shoulders were squared in front of the window; one hand in his black dress pants, the other holding a tumbler of scotch; swirling the amber liquid lazily around the crystal glass.

Kai's silver dress shirt was unbuttoned slightly and his sleeves rolled up; matching the silvery shards in his orbs as splashes of rhythmic ocean currents danced in-between.

He licked at the alcohol that coated his lips, his eyes flitted to his vintage timepiece on his wrist.

 _Little early for a drink but hey._

"Malachai Lucien Parker!"

"Mom?" He twisted on his heels; a grin ripping at his wet and rosy lips.

Josette whipped the door open, hammering her heels on his marble flooring, which he didn't like.

 _SCRATCHES, JO._

Striding up to him and clasping her surgeon precise fingers around his scotch, she grinned madly at him.

"Don't even-"She downed the rest of it, narrowing her glowing and scowling eyes. That was the last of his favorite and fairly expensive, scotch. He bit his lip, nearly tasting blood and yet highly entertained by her radical antics.

 _Wonder if it's the 30 mill I used…_

"I'm sorry, was that your '63 Glenfiddich? _All_ of it?" Her voice was thick and she was blinking as her bottom lids watered.

Kai's cheeks dimpled with a satisfying ear to ear beam. "Too much for ya, light weight?"

Jo flicked his chest as she coughed, "It was worth it, because you're an ass hat!"

He couldn't stifle the low snigger as his sister sat in the chair nearby, the coffee table decorated with its usual colored dahlia; making his thoughts wonder to his mother once again.

"By the way, would you please humor dad and just meet this woman? He keeps hounding me, it's entirely too annoying. He's had this in the works since you were in the womb." Jo was fanning herself, she wasn't a drinker and it was showing as her cheeks flushed. She gulped loudly, blinking rigid.

"Does he seriously think this is the fourteenth century? We marrying for politics?" His tongue traced over his top lip then bit his bottom one; trying to stop his next words.

Kai and his father had very differing opinions.

"Damn that shit is potent." Josette shimmied off her dress jacket, adding, "You should not be drinking that stuff at this hour Malachai!"

Kai strolled toward his older sister, glee plastered all over his features, "What is with using my full name, Josette Joanna Parker?" He tugged downward on a strand of her hair; still fanning herself as she batted at him.

"Ahem, Josette Joanna Parker Saltzman, buddy. I mean it has been my name for almost, oh shit it's going to be-" Correcting him but showing frustration as he cut her off expecting a snarky comment about her husband.

"Seventeen years, next Thursday." Kai quipped; his gaze drifting towards the floor.

Josette's features lit with a quick lift of both eyebrows, a warm beam overtaking her lathered lips; she wasn't really surprised, he always gave them interesting gifts. Actually he never forgot dates, they were very important to him; birthdays, anniversaries…deaths.

She exhaled a small breath; finally becoming a comfortable temperature. Kai leaned against the large book case, which held several first editions; he had a great love for them. It had a connecting partition that also had a case for his many awards from Advertising.

His father's idea.

"You got a choice." Kai tilted his head, looking at his beautiful sister who was thirteen years his senior but hardly seemed it. "You picked a University history professor."

Kai popped up from his leaning positioning as his sister's grimace made him chuckle, waltzing over to his mini fridge and grabbing two bottled waters.

"Thank you, douche canoe."

"Where the hell did you get that from?" He nearly spit out his water looking at Jo as she sipped her water, snorting at his response.

"Oh my god, I am listening to the twins too much. I thought they got it from you, and Olly isn't allowed to hang out with anymore! He brought two different girls home last week and when I asked him what their names were he said 'I dunno'. "Jo mimicked Olly, her teenage son and one half of the twins, lowering her voice and shrugging.

Kai released a wicked laugh, placing a hand on his ribs. "Ah, good boy."

Josette shook her head, pointing her finger at Kai. "Don't encourage him." She narrowed her eyes, angling her head, "What is the issue with meeting this Katherine woman? She is pretty, more than pretty. An heiress to a twenty-one billion dollar company that she seems to be completely uninterested in, obviously why dad wants you to marry her so badly. But if she is so sought after, and a damn lingerie model then I don't see the problem. You've done worse, actually you really haven't. They've all been pretty."

Taking a deep breath and shifting his weight onto his one shoulder, he leaned onto the bookcase; gazing at all the novels on the shelves that he read repetitively.

"Because you don't marry pretty, Jo. You marry perfection, and by perfection I mean what is perfect to you. I want someone who is going to be there-no _understand_ when I am that impractical man we all know I can be. I want _kind,_ not _nice_ , someone who is compassionate. She's that one that stops and recognizes someone's struggle and just can't help it; she is compelled to give every ounce and still has more to give, because she _wants_ to. I want _genuine_ ; she has to be honest, it's important to her, to be real. I want beautiful, something that I only see, of course I would want gratification for her, whatever that may be; confidence and strength. I need that connection; it's not just her appearance, it's everything. _It's her_. She can do no wrong because to me she is perfection."

Jo swallowed, a salty tear falling down her plump cheek as she stared at her younger brother, stubble lightly forming on his chiseled jawline, his stormy irises suddenly lulling towards her.

"Pretty, you fuck."

 _And there he is._

He shot a wink at her, bringing his water to his full lips but both of them were interrupted by a small, 'Ahem' from the doorway.

"Bonnie. Hi." Jo stood from the chair, wobbling a little, Kai grasping her elbow to steady her.

The petite woman rubbed her dainty palms together, her hazel orbs traipsing back and forth between the siblings as she walked further into the office.

"Hi, Josette. I, um…" Her irises were hidden from site beneath thick black lashes as her gaze rolled downward. Her finger twisting in her palm. Bonnie bit at her lip, she didn't think she was going to meet the man in the picture or that he wasn't actually Josette's husband but her highly attractive brother.

 _So that's Malachai Parker._

He thought that Klaus said she was a bit obstinate but she seemed more timid.

Kai couldn't help but skim over her form, her snug fitting dress and shirt leaving much to the imagination but giving him a nice idea of her curvaceous form.

He made a promise to Klaus though, she was off limits.

 _Dammit._

 _More than pretty; breathtaking…_

He was actually holding his breath. He exhaled, making Jo arch a brow at him and him slightly panic. He mouthed 'scotch' at her. And she rolled her eyes at him.

"The position is still open if you want it, Bonnie." Josette padded over towards the caramel skinned woman, wrapping her arm around her narrow shoulders, a warm smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He could tell his sister had really taken a liking to her.

 _Wait. She declined?_

"Why would you decline the position in the first place?" Kai snapped his posture upward, straightening and sauntering towards the nearly foot shorter beauty. Even with heels on which seemed to be too uncomfortable for her.

Bonnie whipped her head to face him after reciprocating the sweet smile to Jo and nodding to her. Her eyes narrowing in his direction making him purse his lips at her sudden alluding confidence in contrast to her first appearance.

 _That was only pride BUDDY!_

"Which reason would you like first?" Bonnie cocked her head to the side, her teeming jade and nearly golden irises igniting.

Kai squinted his tongue slightly pushed out between his plush lips; teeth nipping at it as his grey ones observed hers.

Her chin jutted out in defiance and now her arms were crossed.

 _Don't look at her tits._

"Reason one. I just seen that."

 _Fuck me._

" _Well_ this is gonna go well. I am going back to _my_ department, you two have fun." Jo patted Bonnie on the back and then slapped Kai on the chest as they stood there in their stare down. She wasn't sure which one was going to win but it _sure_ was interesting. Not many talked to him like that outside of the family so she was _amazing_ to have on board.

 _Definitely a keeper._

 _Perfect._

An abrupt smile spread across her pert lips, her back against the two as she paused while snatching up her coat, and pulling it on her arms.

 _She's perfect…for you._

"And reason two? _Well_?" Jo looked back to see Kai had shoved his hands deep in his pockets, allowing the tiny woman to carry on. Although he now was extremely careful where he allowed his gaze to settle.

"Oh and by the way Bonnie, I didn't shred your contract, not yet anyway. I figured you would be back." Jo disappeared out of the door, closing it behind her as their voices heightened over each other's.

 _Just PERFECT._

* * *

 _Please let me know all you thoughts and I tweeted all my word counts the other night ;P I've just been going insane with these storylines running through my mind; they HAVE TO COME OUT. I am really excited about Absolution. It is another layered and fairly intense one but hopefully you guys will love it as much as I do xx Updating soon !_

 _I know it takes me time but I do try my best and their are a few of us working on a little project: **BONKAI FIC AND LYRICS** , which will be coming to TUMBLR and TWITTER **10/27** , every week **(TUESDAYS)** we will be FEATURING A **ONESHOT** AND **CHAPTER FICS** ARE MONTHLY! **A SOUNDTRACK/PLAYLIST FOR EACH ONESHOT/CHAPTER FIC WILL BE GIVEN** **;** **which we our rule: no repeating songs.** So fresh tracks, that fit every fic as well as us encouraging you to suggest music and fanfics to us! Feedback is definitely appreciated and we are looking forward to this doing well, we have already put in so much effort already:) We also will have a chat on twitter where we can discuss each fic and just fangirl;) The entire week, the post can be reblogged/we can message each other/find fresh tracks via post/etc. Twitter discussions on the **FEATURED ONESHOT ARE EVERY MONDAY NIGHT, AT A CERTAIN TIME WHICH WE WILL BE ANNOUNCING.**_

 _If you have any questions or would like to join and just want to be notified you can PM me on here **my TWITTER: unicornsince88 TUMBLR: SAME** lol I dig unicorns. You can also talk to any of these beautiful ladies! _

_**MEET THE ADMINS:** **Autty: TWITTER+TUMBLR:** L0nd0ninnit **Garcelia: TWITTER: Garcelia TUMBLR:** thefangirl-diaries **Shannon *FELLOW SAME NAME;) CHECK OUT HER BONKAI FICS!** : tsphony **Laura: TWITTER:** Bonkai_Nemesis **TUMBLR:** bonkai-kingdom **Emily:** **TWITTER:** dolphgrl **TWITTER 2:** phinniebonkai **TUMBLR:** dolphngrl **Clem: TWITTER:** ClemBthr **TUMBLR:**_ _Clemencesandrine_

 _THANK YOU AND LOVE YOUS ALL XX_


End file.
